1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing techniques, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for Y/C separation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a television receives composite video signals, the luminance signals and the chrominance signals are necessarily separated from the composite video signal. This required procedure is also referred to as an Y/C separation operation.
Generally, the Y/C separation operation of the image signal corresponding to a target location of a current field is determined by a video decoder of the television according to the motion detecting results of the target location of the current field.
If the image of the target location has motion, then the conventional video decoder utilizes a 1D or 2D comb filter to perform an intra-field Y/C separation operation on the image signals of the target location. Conversely, if the image of the target location is determined as being still, a 3D comb filter is utilized to perform an inter-field Y/C separation operation on the image signals of the target location.
However, there is a need for methods and apparatus that can advantageously improve the Y/C separation performance at a lower cost.